<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules of the Game by Starkissed1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269909">Rules of the Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1'>Starkissed1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Q as in Questioning, Sexting, implied Thor/Val, strangers to ???, which makes the initial sexting rather non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you get a wrong number text? What about when the text is a picture of an impressive dick? When your name is Loki, you answer it. And when you find that the straight man on the other end of that picture is a truly interesting guy, you play the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rule 1: It Doesn't Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts">LadyVader</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ladyvaderpixetc.tumblr.com/">Lady Vader</a> , who had the brilliant idea for this fic, took the opportunity of <a href="https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/">Fandom Trumps Hate</a> to donate to the <a href="https://www.theyoungcenter.org/"> Young Center for Immigrant Children's Rights</a>.</p><p>The Young Center is a human rights organization that advocates for the rights and best interests of immigrant children. Young Center attorneys and social workers, along with bilingual volunteers, are appointed as Child Advocate (guardian ad litem) by the Department of Health and Human Services. The Advocate's role is to work for the child's best interests—from custody and release to the ultimate decision about whether the child will be allowed to remain in the U.S. Their goal is to change both immigration policy and practice so that immigrant children are recognized first as children and their best interests are considered in every decision.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> This is Thor’s new number.<br/></em> <em>Some asshat stole my phone, sorry I didn’t make it out.</em></p><p>It was hours later. The texts had been read, but Val had not answered. He was supposed to join her on a bar crawl tonight. Maybe she was just grumpy.</p><p>Well, there was plenty of that going around.</p><p><em> Hey, you up? </em>The accompanying picture was quite obviously his hard dick under the deep red of his shorts. She would get the message. That was usually enough to get things started.</p><p>Sent changed to read, but there was no response. </p><p>
  <em>It’s been a shitty day, just chat w me for a bit.</em>
</p><p>Three little dots flashed for several minutes. She must have been angry or drunk. The text that arrived was surprisingly short and grammatically correct. <em> That's more than a bit.  </em></p><p>Maybe she was not angry after all. <em>You like it that way  </em></p><p>
  <em> That’s beside the point, you sure you want to do this with me? It’s not like you know me. </em>
</p><p>There was the attitude he expected. <em> Come on, I said I was sorry. I’ll make it up to you. You’re home, you prob need this as much as I do. </em></p><p>The three little dots were back, but not for long.<em> I might. Convince me, big boy. </em></p><p>Thor followed up with another picture: his hand under his shorts, just the head free, a ladder of abs leading the way there.</p><p>
  <em> That looks tasty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know I love the feel of your lips parting over me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my tongue sliding down your length, but Thor, I need your hands on me first. On my chest, on my hips, hold me to you.  </em>
</p><p>Thor nodded along with her requests. He followed with a light stroke along his length. Then he typed, <em> Of course, you can have my fingers dancing along your flesh. Over your nipples, up your chest, over your neck to your full lips. To be replaced with mine.  </em></p><p>
  <em> A slow deep kiss. My hands trace your ribs. Will you be good to me, Thor?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if there's any other way to be. Let my touch chase your moans over your flesh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh… That is definitely going to make me want to taste you. Lay back Thor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sounds like you have a plan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do. I'm going to suck that beautiful, thick cock of yours, and you're going to slick my ass. I need to be well and truly fucked.  </em>
</p><p>Thor dropped the phone. They had never, but oh, his dick got harder just thinking about it. <em> Don't know what got into you tonight, but I'm here for it.  </em></p><p>
  <em> You're what's getting into me. I'm going to kneel over your chest and lick you clean, you're pearling now, aren't you?  </em>
</p><p>She knew him well. <em> Uhh yes. And you set that gorgeous ass right in front of me, so I can tease your tight hole, thank you. </em>Thor had switched to voice typing and fully stepped out of his shorts. </p><p>
  <em> Don't tease me, I want your slick fingers inside of me. I'll slide my lips down your length just to hear you moan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you know what it feels like to hit the back of your throat? as overwhelming as my finger sliding into you? Rock with me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is that what you want? To be swallowed and then as I withdraw, to rock my ass back to you? Then give me another finger. I want my ass to ache as my jaw does </em>
</p><p>Thor refused to touch his pulsing cock, rather he rolled his balls in his hand. He wanted to savor this treat. <em> Then take it slow, at whatever point you're at, you are doubly impaled. Let my fingers stretch within you  </em></p><p>
  <em> And if I swallow you down, will you fuck me? Slam your palm into me?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Uff, can you? Can you focus enough to take me all the way down your throat?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can sure as hell try. From this angle, with my tongue on top of your cock, I can push.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'll let you, let your mouth close around me, tighten around the head, searching for a way forward… But you wanted more, you wanted my fingers thrusting,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can you hear my muffled cries? Timed with your thrusts? My throat contracting against you even though we can go no further? </em>
</p><p>Thor groaned in his empty room. His fingertips brushed his cock, but he would not encircle it just yet. <em> Oh, this is torture, I want to fuck you.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Then do it Thor. Line your slick cock up with my ass, and push in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't want to go easy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You only have to start easy. Let your cock adjust to the squeeze. Let me roll my hips to bring you deeper.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuuck. Each shift is so much, I fold over you, to place kisses to your neck. Let me roll with you, just gently…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then, you'll snap your hips. Just to hear me yelp. Give it to me, Thor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You want more? If course you do, you're always greedy. They don't all come fast, I want you to breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? So you can listen to me gasp and writhe? Filled with your monster cock ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Absolutely, you didn't think to grant me this and have me not take advantage?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I want you to fuck me. You can see it flash in my eyes as I shove back into you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With hands on your hips I can pull you to me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harder Thor, I want all that monster. Hands off my cock, just fill me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take it, fuck… You get tighter as you're about to come  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then match it, I want your hips smacking mine I want you to hear me cry out…Each breath a fight, Fuck, Thor  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's it...Fuck... just a bit more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you going to come inside my ass, Thor?  </em>
</p><p>She asked, and damn it all, he was coming. He let the mic pick up his words. <em> Yes, so good. Fuck, Val, so damn good. </em>It was a few moments before the phone dinged. </p><p><em> Thank you Thor, you were right, I needed that. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> But, I really want to know, who's Val?</em></p><p>
  <em> What? You can’t expect me to think straight right now.  </em>
</p><p>An image was loading. Thor hoped for something filthy. Val never sent pictures during, but sometimes, she would send them after. In the darkness was the curve of her hip, the shine of something slippery on her ass cheek, and an equally shiny vibe on the bed. He groaned again, wondering when they could get together and actually...but where was her tattoo? He looked closer at the image. It was not just a trick of lighting throwing the hue off. The ass in the picture was definitely not Val’s.</p><p>A new bubble popped up. <em> My name is Loki. And nothing about this is straight.  </em></p><p>Thor shook his head. What did that mean? <em> Stop screwing with me, this isn't funny.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Thor, we already screwed. Your thick cock up my ass, remember? My prostate is quite happy. Your Val is pretty lucky.  </em>
</p><p>What was she playing at? Thor looked closer at the phone. The number, the fucking phone number was wrong. He had transposed the last two digits. Holy fuck. Who the fuck was Loki? And why would she go along like that? </p><p><em> OH! This is the wrong number, I’m sorry. </em>He had sent dick pics to a total stranger. He had come so hard, and only just learned her name. Thor examined the picture, she was sooo fine.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t be. I think this worked out for both of us. Good night, Thor. </em>
</p><p>Thor turned on the shower, and let it warm up. Wait, what did she say? ‘<em>Nothing about this was straight’? </em> Something about a prostate...Was she? But she had curves! She had also said...and that would explain the anal...Thor could not breathe. His head was swimming and he was drowning. He texted rapidly, <em> You’re a guy? </em></p><p>
  <em> So are you.  </em>
</p><p>Thor threw the phone down onto the bed. It bounced back towards him and flipped screen-up. Thor could just read the next messages. </p><p>
  <em> Wait!?! Was I your first? Your first guy?  </em>
</p><p>Thor stared at words. What the actual fuck? Did this just fucking happen?</p><p>
  <em> I'm honored.  </em>
</p><p>Thor grabbed the phone. He clicked the menu and his finger hovered over 'delete conversation.' The screen had scrolled, so his finger also hovered over that curvy, fuckable ass. He moved his finger to the cool metal edge of the phone.</p><p>The screen had gone black when he looked up and realized that steam was rolling out of the bathroom door. Thor stepped into the shower and stared at his leg for a moment as it bloomed pink. He adjusted the temperature. </p><p>His forehead was cool against the tile, the warm water running down his back. He had not known. He had thought he was texting Val. It didn’t count. It didn’t matter that he came so fucking hard. He had done anal with girls before. Not that they responded in quite the same manner. Most girls were not that interested. It had been a while. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted. He would have to actually ask Val. That would get this out of his system.</p><p>**********</p><p>The next day, when he finally reached her, Val was gracious about him missing their night out. Though, she had punched him in the arm for allowing her to worry about him. Thor explained that he had tried to send her a message, but had gotten her number wrong. She suggested he make it up to her. </p><p>Val turned down his counter offer. According to her, the thing they had going did not include “those benefits.” Thor was not really surprised. Deep down, he knew that if she was at all interested in anal, she would have asked for it long ago. </p><p>When he started awake at 3 a.m., he was alone in his bed. She was riding him in his dream, fucking her ass on his cock. Thor took himself in hand and held onto that image. Each twist and tug just this side of too tight. He came quickly. It was only later that he realized her tattoo was gone in the dream. </p><p>*********</p><p>The days were full. Thor worked in lighting design and sales. It was a lot of talking and phone calls. Then, there was the 'hurry up and wait.' If you were with a client, you spent your time talking—building relationships. It was San Francisco, so if a business could afford the fees Thor’s firm charged, they often seemed to think that covered you waiting for them. When you were waiting on your own, maybe you could research or make phone calls, but eventually you got stuck in your own thoughts. </p><p>As a result, Thor had spent a lot of time the last two weeks considering this next conversation. He knew he did not want a relationship tying him down, that was why texting and the “with some benefits” arrangement between him and Val worked so well. But now, he was fixated. He had read through the conversation with Loki multiple times. It was hot, and it had scratched his itch, for a while. He wanted the back and forth, the interaction. Loki was a guy, so what? He was not proposing they have sex, just a little sexting.</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Loki? </em>
</p><p>Thor stared at the screen for a bit. It was afternoon. He was watching the game at home, but the pregame stuff was on, so he could keep his focus on both. When the game started, Loki had not yet responded. All right, that had been a possibility. Maybe Loki was busy. Maybe he did not want to talk to the guy who ran away in gay panic. Thor grimaced, he knew exactly what he had done. Really though, they had both used the other. Thor refused to think about how often he checked his phone during the game.</p><p>The score was neck and neck into the evening. His team pulled out the win with a final jump shot that had Thor out of his seat bellowing in triumph. A sheepish grin touched his lips as he thought about his neighbors. Thor picked up the couple of empty bottles and took them to the bin. As he walked back through, he grabbed his phone and went to bed. He messed around on the internet for a while. The third time he was talking himself out of opening Loki’s chat, a notification popped up. </p><p>
  <em> Hey, Thor. </em>
</p><p>He had the question crafted and typed it quickly. <em> Because we helped each other out the other night, would you like to again? </em></p><p>
  <em> Do I get to be myself? </em>
</p><p>Well, that was not a ‘no,’ and Thor had anticipated the question. <em> Yes, and I get to know who you are this time. </em></p><p>
  <em> I got the impression that you didn’t do men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re not actually doing anything, just chatting. </em>
</p><p><em> Just chatting? </em> The three little dots indicated that Loki was typing something else. <em> Just chatting about you fucking my ass with that monster cock of yours? </em> The emoji that followed was a sly smile.</p><p>Thor breathed in hard. <em> Yes, just chatting. </em>Big, wide smile on the emoji.</p><p>
  <em> Send me some pics.  </em>
</p><p>That, he had not expected. His head went spinning. Since their last conversation, all Thor had thought about was anal. If some pictures were going to get him the result he craved, what protest did he have left? That Loki was a guy? He was a guy who had already seen pictures of Thor’s dick. And he was a guy who seemed willing to play sexy word games. Val occasionally had the same request. Yes, Loki was a guy. So? It was just texting. His cock was half hard anyway. A few strokes made for an impressive image against his thigh. Another shot of his hand choked up on the head followed.</p><p>
  <em> Thor, you have a beautiful cock. </em>
</p><p>Though he was alone in his bed, he grinned. <em> You wanna touch it? </em></p><p>
  <em> What sort of question is that? Of course I do. I want to run my fingers up the shaft and just over the soft skin of the head. </em>
</p><p>Thor did that to himself, just as described. <em> Loki, do I play this soft? Or can I play this hard? </em></p><p><em> Are you asking if I want you hard and fast? Or if I want the sharpness that goes with it? </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Yes. </em></p><p>Loki had answered his own questions before Thor clarified. Though it practically left him with no answer. <em>Yes, which? </em></p><p>
  <em> Fuck Thor, all of it. I’m not one of your frilly little girls. I mean, you might find me in silk now and again, but I want to be fucked. </em>
</p><p>Thor groaned. He pulled his fist tight up the shaft and let that image form. <em> Then bring your ass over here. We need to get you lubed up. </em></p><p>
  <em> And you’re going to manage that with your thick fingers? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you have it any other way? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Absolutely not. Don’t tease me Thor, don’t just sit there and circle </em>
</p><p><em> Tease? That’s just making sure I can part you with these two, plunging past the first knuckle. </em>Thor imagines the breath that catches.</p><p>
  <em> That’s it, make me feel that stretch as you push in until your palm is flat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should I fuck you like this? Make you feel my fingers when you know my cock is so much thicker? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only for a bit, Thor. What I want is your cock. That thick, gorgeous cock, that I can barely hold on to. Let me get you coated. </em>
</p><p>Thor pushed his fist down to the base, holding still. <em> On your knees, Loki, put your chest down. </em></p><p>
  <em> You wanna watch this Thor? to see that cock line up against my pink hole and stretch? </em>
</p><p>He could see it, his hand on the hips from that image, asshole hidden by his cock head until he started to push. <em> Fuck Loki, you’ve hardly been stretched, you’re parting so slowly around me. </em></p><p>
  <em> Can you feel me start to let you? Can you hear me as your head finally breaches me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t you move. Stay still as I force my way in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I can’t move, I’ll set my arms behind my back and clasp my wrists. </em>
</p><p>“Fuck!” Thor groaned, trying to keep his strokes even. How perfect! <em>My hands on your hips let the partial withdrawals become longer, faster.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Each thrust makes me gasp, but Thor, give me more or let me move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With my hand around your wrists, I pull your chest up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dammit! That doesn’t count! I still can’t move </em>
</p><p><em> You don’t need to move. </em>Thor’s strokes sped. He could see each thrust burying him deep, so tight it was almost painful.</p><p>
  <em> You just want me to take whatever you give me? To let my whole focus settle on you tearing me apart? </em>
</p><p><em> Yes. </em> Thor sent the immediate response and followed with, <em> I want to watch your ass bounce off my thighs, feel you tense and twist in my grip </em></p><p>
  <em> Fuck, Thor, You’re going to make me come like this.  </em>
</p><p><em> Then, do it. I’m not going to stop. </em><br/><em> I’m going to fuck you as you come, pulling you to me </em> <em><br/>Let you go tight around me.</em></p><p>It was too much. Thor let the orgasm flow out of him as he was describing. </p><p>When he picked up his phone again, the sly smiling emoji was back<em>. Thor, is this going to be a thing?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Works for me. you? </em>
</p><p><em> For now. Here, think on this for later. </em> The pic was a glamour shot, well-lit and composed. A figure stood, back to the camera, nude except for what might have been a thong, with emerald straps framing ass cheeks. She had dark, wavy hair that settled over her—no, it must have been Loki — <b>his</b> hair spilled over <b>his</b> shoulders and a tattoo of a snake curled around one arm. </p><p>Fuck. He was gorgeous, at least that was what the post-orgasm brain said. That, right there, that was the ass he just was thinking about fucking. Fuck, fuck, fuck. There were too many things that added up to this was definitely not a woman. Loki was tall, with shoulders too wide, muscles that drew in uniquely, long fingers of one hand resting on his thigh, and an arch to his back where Thor wanted to set his hand.</p><p>Ultimately, his manners took over his fried brain. <em> Thank you. </em></p><p>In the warmth of the night, Thor wished for a body to hold against his. That would be a distraction. Here, now, he was alone, sweat drying on his skin. He went through the process of preparing to sleep and had only his thoughts for company.</p><p>What did it mean?</p><p>It meant nothing, of course. He had been through this before he had messaged Loki earlier. It was just some sexting. It did not matter who was on the other end of the line, so long as they were an energetic participant. They both got off. It meant nothing. </p><p>Except, there was a guy out there, getting off to pics of Thor’s dick. So what? There was a guy here getting off to pics of a guy’s ass. Shouldn’t it mean something? Shouldn’t he be embarrassed? </p><p>He was not. Did that mean something?</p><p>Sleep was an elusive partner. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rule 2: It Still Doesn't Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor brewed a large pot of coffee that morning. He set his questions to the side and went to work. He had a client who was looking for a specific “feel” for the lighting in his office. He had turned down everything in the standard catalog. So, Thor spent his morning reviewing recent work from metal artisans. There were a number whom he had worked with previously, but it was worth looking to see if anyone new had popped up. By lunch time, he had narrowed it down to 4 artists for the client to review. Thor went to the deli and had his sandwich on the patio. </p><p>When he pulled out his cell, he was surprised to see a message from Loki.</p><p>
  <em> So, tell me about yourself Thor. I’d like to know more about you than the size of your dick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like “I like long walks in the rain?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> IDK, do you? </em>
</p><p>Thor laughed out loud. OK, he was bored anyway. <em> Kind of. </em><em>I can’t imagine living out here and not enjoying the weather.  </em></p><p>
  <em> It’s definitely better in SF than where I grew up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Which was? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Northern Michigan. This time of year, there are feet of snow on the ground. It lasts for months. </em>
</p><p>Thor shivered. Snow was nice to visit, and that was all. <em> You’re right, this is better. Why did you come here? </em></p><p>
  <em> The Warriors. And work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oooh! Great team, even if they’re having a rough season.  </em>
</p><p>The response was a hands raised emoji.</p><p><em> They’re away tomorrow, you wanna grab a beer and watch the game? </em> Thor pressed send before his brain completely registered what he was doing. What exactly <strong>was</strong> he doing? On what planet was it a good idea to meet some guy you had been texting about ass fucking?</p><p>Three little dots, Loki was responding. Hopefully, his brain was working and he knew this was a bad idea. They had been on the same wavelength through most of this. He must know.</p><p>
  <em> Buzzworks? You know where that is? </em>
</p><p>No, he did not know where it was, but he could look it up. Thor responded affirmatively and set a time. He was on autopilot. He continued having a bit of texting with Loki, but the rest of his thoughts were busy. </p><p>Sure, it seemed like Loki was a decent guy. But, what the fuck? What was the plan? He had more questions than he had answers.</p><p>*********</p><p>Thor had been at work, so it was suit pants and a tie when he entered the establishment. He was a little later than agreed upon. Loki had texted him to let him know he was at the bar. Thor looked through the crowd.</p><p>Loki was easy to find, with his dark hair making waves on the back of his Warriors’ blue t-shirt. Thor stood back for a moment. He had thought he was ready. He reviewed in his head the possible outcomes and wondered, again, why he had proposed they meet: A. They got on and would have to decide that this sexting thing was weird. B. They didn’t get on, and would never talk to each other again. Additionally, he was having a hard time not seeing the nude picture superimposed over Loki’s back at the bar. Thor shook his head and squared his shoulders. He knew how to set people at ease; those tactics just did not work as well on himself. This was going to be weird. He was going to try not to make it weirder.</p><p>Thor called out Loki’s name as he approached. The other man turned in his seat, and when he caught Thor walking to him a wide smile grew on his lips. Loki looked him up and down, slowly. Apparently, Loki had no compunctions about how weird this was going to be. Thor tried to wish the heat in his cheeks away. </p><p>**</p><p>At the end of the day, the couple of hours Thor spent with Loki were not that strange. They watched the game. They talked. They laughed. Thor found a new IPA he liked; one that Loki had recommended. Did Loki make that face again? No. Did Loki come on to him? No. Thor did not examine the echo of disappointment that came with that realization. </p><p>What he did find out was that when Loki said he was an Audio Visual Director, he did not mean for some sort of performing arts center or theater. Loki was AV Director for the Chase Center where the Warriors played. He had full access to the arena and offered Thor a tour. They made weekend plans. The arena had only been open a handful of months, Thor was not going to turn down that opportunity.</p><p>He thought about texting Loki during the week. If they were going to be friends, Thor was resigned that he would have to go without. </p><p>********</p><p>Loki escorted Thor through security. Thor eyed the signs as they stepped through a doorway. ‘No photography or video beyond this point.’ They had left the main area for a passageway that was not made for thousands.</p><p>Loki caught his frown and noted, “They really mean that for the press. If you’re not going to publish them, take as many pictures as you want.” Loki’s eyes glimmered with a hint of mischievousness that Thor had not noticed the other night.</p><p>The arena was huge, and it was strange to see it empty. There were a few people around working, but essentially, Thor and Loki had it to themselves. They talked about their favorite teams. They talked about sports they had been involved in. Loki expressed some interest in learning to surf, which was one of Thor’s favorite things about San Francisco. Thor was much more interested in learning that Loki had played college basketball. Loki said the scholarship got him through a degree and enabled him to escape the great white north. </p><p>The last stop on the tour was the area Loki referred to as his inner sanctum. It was his control room: monitors to the ceiling and several control boards. He was obviously very proud of it. Loki explained how the set up allowed him to control which shots went public and that the arrangement of the cameras and the monitors was his own design. He pulled up footage from the team’s most recent win and gestured for Thor to take his seat. </p><p>Thor tentatively sat. It was as if he was being offered the captain’s chair. He looked about, the monitors were showing the last half of that neck and neck game. It was hard to pick an angle and stay with it. He started just following the ball and began to get a sense for the flow that Loki had set up. Neither said a word until a time out was called.</p><p>“I don’t half understand it, but it seems fabulous.” Thor said, turning. </p><p>Loki preened. “I have the best job. It's challenging and it's fun. Life is good.”</p><p>“Thank you for sharing.” Thor glanced back to the game that was restarting.</p><p>“You know, I could blow you while the game finishes.”</p><p>Thor’s head whipped around, and he stared.</p><p>That glint of mischief was back in Loki’s eyes. “How many people get to say they got a blow job at the Chase Center?”</p><p>“But…” Thor did not even know where to start. He stumbled his way to a full sentence. “But, I’m straight.”</p><p>“So I gathered. You will still be straight afterwards.” Loki grinned. “We’ll just both be happier.”</p><p>Thor’s dick seemed to agree. With a jump, it reminded him of the agreements that already existed in his head. This thing with Loki did not really mean anything. They were just getting each other off. What did it matter? Thor swallowed and shook his head yes. He was not sure if he could say it out loud. </p><p>Loki took the arm of the chair and turned it back towards the screens. He waited until Thor undid his belt and jeans, then knelt before the chair. His smile grew wide as Thor slid his clothes out of the way and pulled out his half-hard cock. Loki looked up through eyelashes that did not belong on a man’s face, and said, “This was definitely a good idea.”</p><p>Thor pointed the head towards him, and Loki needed no further invitation. He ran his hands over the tops of Thor’s thighs and brought his fingers in under Thor’s. His tongue flashed out pink and wide under the head, leading his already wet lips to part. When he pressed up against Thor’s hand, Loki reversed direction with suction. His fluttering tongue brought out more of Thor’s full measure. Loki pulled up under Thor’s hand, pushing it from the length.</p><p>“Allow me.” A few quick pulls and there was no question Loki knew what he was doing. Thor watched as his lips parted and Loki took him in a second time. Thor’s hands settled on the arms of the chair. Loki looked up, sealed his lips and drew back. Thor groaned and leaned his neck on the back of the chair. The game was running, every so often he saw a shot, saw the ball change hands. Sometimes his eyes closed and all he could feel were fingers wrapped around him and the warm, wet mouth surrounding him. </p><p>Thor’s hand hovered over Loki’s head for a moment before returning to the arm of the chair. Loki caught him moving, and drew back. “Thor, you can touch me, I won’t break.” He looked up with those eyes wide, a blush on his cheeks. He pulled up on the shaft and reinforced his statement by following his fingers down until the cock bumped against the back of his mouth. He shifted and took it a bit farther, humming in delight.</p><p>Thor’s eyes closed again. He let the heat wash over him. Damn, this was good. Loki began to match short strokes of his hand with quick nods and Thor brought his hand back to Loki’s head. Thor was conscious enough to give warning. Loki increased his pace. Thor shifted his hand to a cheek and pushed up, “Loki,“ he breathed. The man looked up, and slid his lips further down as Thor began to come.</p><p>Thor was petting Loki’s cheek as his thoughts started to gather. Loki was still looking up at him. Slowly, he withdrew, licking his lips as he stood. Seated as he was, Thor could not miss that at the top of long legs, the outline of Loki’s cock pressed hard into his jeans.</p><p>Loki turned to the monitors and leaned over slightly. Suddenly, that ass had all of Thor's attention. He paused while readjusting his clothes. Loki started to laugh softly. “I’m going to assume you missed that last shot I was pointing out.” </p><p>“I’m not exactly coherent right now,” Thor said with a grin and finished doing up his buckle. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Loki turned back around and began to turn off the system. “Later, you can tell me all about where in the arena you want to fuck me.”</p><p>“But…” Thor started and Loki wouldn’t let him finish.</p><p>“I know. You’re straight.” Loki’s direct eye contact was nothing less than a challenge. “That doesn’t seem to be getting in the way when you text me.” He grinned, the rose in his cheeks a perfect partner to the sparkle. Loki turned away and hit one last switch. Thor was off the hook, for now. </p><p>“Actually, you might be surprised at the number of BJ’s and handies that occur in this arena. My cameras pick them up now and again. It was about time I added to that number.” Loki unlocked the door (when, exactly, did he lock it?) and gestured to the hallway. It occurred to Thor that Loki had said that like giving out blow jobs in the control room was a unique occurrence. There was a bit of pride adding spring to Thor’s step when he went through the doorway. </p><p>Thor listened to Loki go on about other places he had worked. Apparently, large arenas were common spots for sexual encounters, both from attendees and the featured performers — teams included. Loki did not elaborate. He said people deserved some privacy.</p><p>Although Thor could not decide what exactly was the appropriate thing to say to the man with the gorgeous ass who just blew you, he went with a simple, ‘thank you,’ and they parted ways. </p><p>The day was beautiful and Thor went walking. Sunshine and movement always helped him sort things out, and things were piling up. Since he first texted Loki, nothing had been what he expected. Thor reviewed multiple what-the-fuck-questions. Several things were clear: sexting was not sex, but oral was. There was half a thought that some guys would say it was not, but they were assholes. Thor had just had sex with a man. He was fairly sure that he hoped to do that again.</p><p>What did that mean? </p><p>As he walked, he looked. He really looked. Obviously, he found women attractive and repeatedly had spun that into some sort of physical relationship. But, also obviously, he found Loki attractive. He had never been physical with a man, never thought he would want to. In a city surrounded by men and women, how could he not know what he wanted? So, he forced himself to make choices as he walked by people. There were women that he could envision asking out just to get them naked. But with the men, he got stuck. He did not date men. He did not even know how. So, he revised the question. Would he fuck them? There were a couple maybes, but none of them were Loki. </p><p>Now, wasn’t that interesting? </p><p>The wind from the bay had changed. It was drizzling when he got home: a warm, spring rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Rules Are Made Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What did it mean?</p><p>Once, Thor had an answer, but that was no longer true. He was not sure he cared to have one. When he had an answer, he had expectations. When Loki was involved, expectations went out the window. </p><p>Thor took a day. Then he texted Loki to share his best laid plans for getting laid at the arena. He could practically hear Loki’s laughter, and imagine the feel of his touch as he spelled them out. He had no idea what it meant, but Thor was enjoying it. </p><p>As the next series of away games approached, Thor called to ask where the best place was for them to watch a game. Loki was the expert, after all. Thor should have known (perhaps he had even hoped,) that the only place that met those high expectations was Loki's apartment. He had a media room arranged just the way he liked. </p><p>They had a date and a time. Thor had an address. </p><p>Should he dress like he was on a date? Was he going to be on a date? Fuck. He didn't know. He finally broke down and called Val. After taking him to task for keeping this a secret, she congratulated him on finding someone he was interested in and insisted he tell her everything. Thor started talking about Loki. He was smart and funny, devilishly so. He had good taste in basketball and beer. He was good-looking, for a guy. Thor told her they had been texting and seemed to have compatible interests in sex. </p><p>When he finally paused, she simply said, “I didn’t know you were bi.”</p><p>Thor took a moment or two before responding. “Val, I don’t know what to call it. I don’t know what this is. But, I think...no, I know, I would like to find out.”</p><p>“We don’t need to call it anything. But, yes, idiot. Have you heard yourself at all in this conversation? You just went on about this guy for five minutes. I couldn’t even get a word in edgewise. You’re going to his home, and sex might be on the table. You’re describing a date. Dress appropriately or I’ll have to take it out of your hide.”</p><p>Thor laughed. The spot between his shoulder blades—the one that he had been holding—relaxed. This was not just in his head, or worse, just in his dick. Something about what was going on with him made sense to Val, too.</p><p>“Wear the burgundy shirt and take some beer. And, Thor?” She layered too much honey on the question. “I want to hear if the table actually holds you both up.” She hung up on his sputters. </p><p>Thor followed her suggestion: the button-down burgundy shirt, sleeves rolled up, several buttons at the top undone and his comfortable jeans. He had already bought a six pack of that IPA they had enjoyed.</p><p>**********</p><p>Thor arrived early, but only by seventeen and a half minutes. He walked past Loki’s building and strolled around the following block. He was still early. He rang the bell anyway. Loki let him in and immediately Thor was overwhelmed by the smell of something baking.</p><p>Val was right, date clothes were the appropriate choice. Loki’s eyes got wide when he opened the door. Without saying more than hello, he accepted the beer, turned and walked away. His bare feet slapped the floor in the silence. Loki was in a loose pair of jeans slung low on his hips, only visible because his fitted t-shirt had ridden up. His hair was piled messily on his head.</p><p>When he stepped around the counter, Loki recovered his voice. “Leave your shoes at the door.” </p><p>Thor took off his shoes while he looked around. The apartment was nicely appointed. Things were not in matched sets, but everything went together. Thor was willing to bet that every item here had been hand-picked by Loki. He set his shoes next to another pair of sneakers on a mat and joined Loki in the kitchen space.</p><p>Loki was washing his hands. “I just took the muffins out. They need to cool.” The kitchen was simple, and although the muffins smelled delicious, the shining star here was Loki. The light was perfect. He was perfect.</p><p>He turned around and caught Thor staring. Loki stood a little taller and the glint was back. “When I was little, we always had baked goods. I never was one for traditional ‘game snacks.’ I hope you like blueberries.”</p><p>“Blueberries were a good choice. Though, they smell too good to wait.” Thor grinned at him and selected a muffin off the rack to Loki’s laughter. He blew the steam away and bit into the edge of the muffin, willing to suffer the heat for the look on Loki’s face. Thankfully, it was not burn-your-tongue hot, and it was good. Thor let his eyebrows express his delight. </p><p>“Barbarian,” Loki muttered and passed him a plate. With quick fingers, the rest of the muffins found their way to a covered basket, and two bottles were opened. Loki grabbed a second plate, the basket, and one of the bottles. “Game’s over here.”</p><p>According to Loki, the best place in San Francisco to watch a ball game consisted of a comfortable couch with reclining ends; a large, clear screen; and a great sound system. Loki said he had put in the black-out curtains and added some insulation to mute the  impact on his neighbors. All of that also made the sound quality in the room better. With the basket of muffins between them, they applauded and critiqued the game in turns. Other conversation occupied the breaks in play. The game was solid, and the Warriors finished with an eight point lead. Empty bottles and a half-full basket returned to the kitchen. </p><p>At some point during the last couple hours, Loki had taken his hair down. Dark waves fell about his shoulders. After he set down the basket, he tucked a wayward strand behind his ear. He leaned back on the counter, long legs angled out before him. His little smile had returned.</p><p>“So, is this the part where you say, ‘thank you, good night Loki,’ and 30 minutes later we’re engaged in something hot and sexy over text?” There was mischief in his smile, but the steel in his gaze said, ‘show me the line, boy, and I’ll step over it.’</p><p>“That’s an option.” Thor attempted to echo the smile. He canted his hip into the wall, leaning into it with his shoulder, and crossed his arms. Thor felt the fabric of his shirt pull, the neckline parting wider.</p><p>One of Loki’s eyebrows lifted. “What other options do you want on the table, Thor?”</p><p>Val’s implication that they would break the table was immediately back in his thoughts; he did not need the distraction right now. “What if I didn’t leave? What if we just engaged in something hot and sexy? We’d save 30 minutes.”</p><p>Loki laughed. “You show up on my doorstep looking like you stepped out of a wet dream and now you have no protests, Mr. But-I’m-Straight? What <b>exactly</b> are you proposing?” Loki had not moved from the counter. Even though he had laughed at Thor’s attempted joke, he was all sharp edges. He maintained the look of a devil making a deal.</p><p>That ball of tension was back between Thor’s shoulder blades, and he gave a little shrug trying to resettle it. “You make me wonder if straight no longer fits.” Thor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he connected with Loki’s challenging gaze again. “So sure, I could go home and picture which of your furniture I’d like to bend you over, or I could stay and maybe find that out in person.” </p><p>Loki’s grin ticked up a fraction. He pushed himself from the counter. His steps were exaggerated, not in the way of a harlot's sashay, but in the way of a mountain lion preparing to pounce. “You mean to stay and fuck me—a man who’s ass you can’t get out of your head?” He stopped in Thor’s personal space. A half step more would have made the connection. </p><p>Thor swallowed. “Not just your ass, Loki. I can’t get <b>you</b> out of my head.” Thor still could not determine if Loki’s eyes were blue or green from this close. They were the ocean, just as tempting and just as dangerous. Thor was adrift. He leaned his head back against the wall.</p><p>Loki’s voice was soft. “OK, Thor.” He set his hands gently on Thor’s crossed forearms.</p><p>Thor brought his focus back from the ocean’s depths. All of Loki’s demeanor had softened. The predator was gone. Loki brought his fingertips to Thor’s cheek and brushed down his beard. </p><p>“You once told me you didn’t want to go slow. These are different circumstances.” Loki was almost his height, but just now, he looked up from the perfect angle. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Thor nodded. Loki brought them together, tenderly. He kept one hand on Thor’s beard, the other slipped around his waist. </p><p>Slowly, Thor began to untwist. He brought his arms down and let them find their way around Loki. His shoulders eased apart.</p><p>When Loki drew his lips away, it was with the rest of his body pressed into Thor, both of them holding the other close. His fingertips slipped to Thor’s shoulder and traced his arm. “If you still want to stay, let’s go sit down.” Loki stepped back and extended his hand. When Thor accepted it, Loki returned him to the couch. He gestured for Thor to sit. </p><p>Thor sat down with his knees opened wide and his hands settled on his thighs. He looked up to Loki with a silent question. Loki motioned to Thor’s lap, “May I?”</p><p>Thor nodded again and lifted his hands. He brought his arms to wrap around Loki once more as the tall man knelt over him. Both sets of Loki’s fingers found his beard. Thor ducked his chin and lowered his eyes. Thor spoke in fits, seeming unsure if he would finish the sentence. “Loki, I’m sorry. This is not how I wanted this to go.”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “What are you sorry for? Hmm?” Loki’s thumb under Thor’s chin brought it back up. There was no edge to his question; it was just an honest query. “Are you sorry for kissing me or for not meeting whatever expectations you thought you had to meet to be here?” Loki leaned over and kissed his nose.</p><p>Thor’s eyes had gone wide in denial of the first suggestion. A slight nod met the second. </p><p>“Then kiss me some more and let me tell you some things about expectations.” Loki offered his cheek to Thor’s lips and as kisses started, he leaned forward, guiding Thor to his neck and collarbone. “When you showed up at that bar, I was not expecting <b>you</b>. I figured if you were texting me to get your rocks off, something had to be not quite right. Quite possibly you were a complete dick or were covered in hideous boils or something.”</p><p>Thor barked a little laugh and let his breathe puff back against Loki’s skin</p><p>“Less laughter, more kissing.” The little frown on Loki’s face was an affectation that quickly reversed. He continued, “But then, you showed up—this whole package and charm to boot. The only thing wrong with you was that you weren't interested in men. So Thor, the game then was what you’d let me get away with. I have a good imagination and you let me feed it.” Loki ground against Thor’s lap with a happy hum. “Thank you for that.”</p><p>Loki slid his hands behind Thor’s neck and directed him up so they were facing each other. “But now, you tell me, things are different. You <b>are</b> interested. So, I no longer want to know how far I can push you. I want to know what you like,” Loki’s eyes were sparkling. “And what you’ll let me get away with.” The kiss that followed was hungrier. Loki plundered Thor’s mouth and left him gasping for breath.</p><p>It took Thor a moment to think his way to a response. “You’re rather familiar with what I like by now. You have hours of texts.” Thor discovered that his hands had settled on Loki’s ass cheeks and he squeezed.</p><p>Loki shook his head. “I know what your imagination likes.” Loki undid several more of Thor’s buttons and pushed the fabric back with hands that played over Thor’s chest. “I didn’t know how your breath would catch when I did that. Or how you would take this,” Loki slowly rolled his hips. Thor was entranced by the controlled wave of motion that allowed Loki to press into him up to where Loki’s hands finally pushed off Thor’s chest. “Thor, even <strong>you</strong> don’t know what you like from a man.”</p><p>Thor began to sputter and Loki kissed his protest away. “But, we can find out.” That half smile had returned.</p><p>Loki was right, obviously. Thor grumbled his assent. “We’re not exactly starting from square one.” He returned Loki’s kiss and slid his hands up Loki’s back, taking the shirt with him.</p><p>Loki chose not to poke more at the grumbling. He took the stretch as an opportunity to pull Thor’s shirt tails out of his pants and finish undoing the buttons. When he settled back down, both found their jeans a little tighter. They shared touches on skin and lips and seemed to forget their expectations as they explored. </p><p>A soft brush over Loki’s nipples made him shiver, where a pinch made him arch and grind into Thor. His lips kissed to a beautiful, deep shade of pink. Loki’s pupils had gone wide with just slivers of ocean left in which to drown. Thor only noticed this when Loki stopped kissing him just to watch as hands ran over his skin. Emboldened, Thor slid fingers under the waistband.</p><p>“Can you lose the jeans?” Thor asked. </p><p>Loki nodded. “Yours too.” Loki had to fight for balance when he stepped back. So because he had a hand on Thor’s knee, he helped Thor out of his pants first. Then, he shimmied out of his jeans and left both pairs on the floor. The elastic at the top of his black undershorts pushed out from the pressure. When Loki went to return to his kneeling location, Thor put a hand on his thigh and stopped him. Tapping his finger on the black material, Thor looked up, “Can I?”</p><p>Loki nodded to whatever the vague request was. Thor pushed Loki’s knee from the couch and slid forward. With both hands, Thor slowly lowered the elastic of the shorts, pushing it under Loki’s cock. Thor ran the pad of his thumb over the slit in the head and watched Loki shiver. “What do you like, Loki?”</p><p>Loki seemed to consider his response, “Touch and tongue, soft and hard, too much can be good.” He paused while Thor encircled him and pulled up his length. “I like most things just this side of actual pain, honestly.” Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair and started rocking with Thor’s strokes. </p><p>"Thor?” Loki was looking down with that little smile on his lips and pupils gone wide. “Shall we up the difficulty level?" </p><p>That look, Thor was never going to say ‘no’ to that look. Whatever was on the other side of that question was going to be exquisite. Thor pulled up on Loki’s cock and squeezed just to cause his eyes to flutter shut once more. “In what way?”</p><p>“You keep doing what you’re doing,” Loki rocked his hips as if to question why Thor had stopped. “And I return to your lap and get to have my hands on you.” </p><p>Thor patted his thigh, “I accept.”</p><p>Amidst laughter, Loki leaned over and came up with a bottle of lotion from the side table. He squeezed some to his palm and then held the bottle out for Thor. When Thor slid back on the cushion, Loki tucked his knees to the sides of Thor’s hips and settled down, warming the lotion between his palms. Thor mimicked his motions. </p><p>Loki leaned in for a kiss, letting their lips connect as he pushed his fingertips to Thor’s waist. Moving cloth and elastic out of the way, he brought out Thor’s cock. His palms slicked either side. Loki pulled up from the kiss and circled fingers of one hand around the hardness and followed with a quick stroke. Loki clicked his tongue. “I thought we had a plan, Thor.”</p><p>Thor opened his eyes and looked to his hands, palm up on Loki’s thighs. He flashed a look to Loki’s grin. “You’re distracting.” He recovered by matching Loki’s hold and strokes. </p><p>“I know,” Loki groaned. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Loki set a hand to Thor’s chest and while keeping his pulls steady, lowered his lips to Thor’s neck.</p><p>Thor breathed deep and tried to match that composure, but Loki was everywhere. Lips and grazing teeth; his breath warm against skin even if he just stayed close. Thor stroked up as Loki shivered. His cheeks were pink and a matching color bloomed on his chest. Thor kissed him back with abandon, letting his tongue speak of his desire. If words would have done a better job, Thor did not know them.</p><p>Loki did not have that trouble. Loki told him how beautiful he was; told him when to go soft and when to squeeze harder; told him when he was at his limit; told him to bring him over. Loki’s earlier composure fell apart in his hands. </p><p>Some of Loki’s come had landed over his knuckles that still wrapped Thor’s cock. Thor set his hand over both and stroked himself with Loki’s hand. He was so close, having watched Loki shudder that it was just a bit more that he needed. Thor locked eyes with Loki and surrendered to the ocean. Loki kissed him as he came, swallowing his moan and holding him close. </p><p>Thor found himself with one of Loki’s arms wrapped around him, light kisses on his forehead, and whispers against his skin. Thor sat up a little straighter and Loki leaned back. Thor pulled Loki in closer, stopping him from moving away. Thor’s grin grew with Loki’s laugh. </p><p>“Ok,” Loki ran fingers through Thor’s hair. “Cuddles it is.”</p><p>**</p><p>When they were clean, Thor looked from Loki to his clothes and sighed. “I suppose I should go.”</p><p>"I don't work in the morning. You?" </p><p>Thor shook his head and postponed his reach.</p><p>Loki was bold and beautiful, standing with the invitation writ upon his form before he voiced it. "Then, you don't have to leave. Who else is going to help me finish those muffins for breakfast?”</p><p>How could Thor say ‘no’ to that look?</p><p>**********</p><p>Thor woke in a strange room with green curtains on the windows, streaks of sun painting the walls. It was well into the morning and the bed was empty. He was in Loki’s bed. Thor stretched and let the evening’s events come back to him. Surprisingly, Loki had been gentle. Thor grimaced. His mother would smack him upside the head for that, because, wow, that was a very stereotypical thing to even think. Yes, Loki had been gentle and so much more than that. Thor grinned. He could not name it to Val nor even to Loki. Still, whatever this was, this was interesting. And not just the passion, but the softness and the laughter and that glint that Loki got when he had a plan. </p><p>He found Loki in the kitchen space. There at a small table by the windows, Loki had a mug in front of him. He was shirtless but had thrown on some muted blue pants, drawstring just poking out the top. Thor’s grin grew; he just recalled that Loki slept naked. </p><p>“Good morning,” Loki said, gesturing with his mug to the other chair. </p><p>“Morning,” Thor looked around. “Is there coffee?”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “I’ve got tea. Would you like some?” He laughed at Thor’s wrinkled nose. “OJ?”</p><p>“Sure. To go with your muffins, I hope?” Thor noted the basket on the table with two empty plates next to it. “May I?”</p><p>“Of course.” Loki rose and Thor watched him. Loki had the grace and economy of movement that some tall men developed. Where Thor often felt like he took up too much space, Loki looked like the space accepted him. He brought back a glass with the promised juice and set it on the table. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Thor realized he was staring, again. “I can’t help it.”</p><p>Loki just laughed and shook his head. He set out the plates and muffins. “Butter is there if you would like.” He sat and sipped from his mug.</p><p>Thor picked up a knife and cut his muffin. The knife made a little clink when laid across the edge of the plate. “Thank you.” Thor looked up. In the morning sun, Loki’s eyes were clearly blue. “Thank you for dealing with my head space yesterday. I’m not generally that...whatever.” Thor glanced away and picked up the butter.</p><p>“Thor, we’re all people. We can’t be 100% all the time. To be honest, I wasn’t quite sure how you would get up this morning.” Thor looked back to him. Underneath the composed exterior was a bit of a question—a breath almost held. Thor would not have recognized it but for the way things played out last night. Loki wanted something. </p><p>Thor took a guess, “I’m good, Loki. I still hope to come to the best place in the city to watch another game. And I still want to know what you look like bent over half the furniture in this apartment.”</p><p>Loki laughed. It was a wonderful sound. “Only half?”</p><p>Thor got up from his chair and went to Loki’s side. He brushed Loki’s hair back and tilted Loki’s chin up. “No, not only half.” He brought his lips to Loki’s and parted them with his tongue. Loki opened to his explorations and brushed his fingers over Thor’s ribs. Thor breathed him in. “Maybe not in front of the open windows though?”</p><p>Loki glanced at the windows and shrugged his shoulders. “If you insist.” He dragged his hands from Thor's sides to slide together over the bulge in his shorts. Then Loki stood, pushing out of his pants as he did, and led the way back to the bedroom. He left a dusky blue puddle of cloth next to Thor.</p><p>Thor was becoming more sure that he would follow that ass anywhere. When he came up behind Loki, it was to press against him and draw his hands up Loki’s chest. His nose buried in Loki’s hair, he said, “I don’t want to take this easy.” </p><p>Loki settled his hands on top of Thor’s and moved in that controlled wave, forcing a different part of him against Thor as each second passed. “You only have to start easy.”</p><p>Thor groaned. He had read those texts a hundred times, apparently, so had Loki. There was a bottle now on the bed and Thor made good use of it. Slicking his fingers to tease and tempt. Loki laid out on the bed, stroking himself and encouraging. Not the sweetness from the night before, but the sexy requests from their nights of texting. They kept at it until his ass glistened and he was arching at Thor’s thrusts. </p><p>“Enough, Thor! Do you need me to beg?” Loki’s question was broken on harsh breaths. “I will!” Whether it was a promise or a threat did not matter. </p><p>Thor was not up to waiting either. "Need?” Thor slicked his waiting cock. “No, I don’t need it.” Loki was watching him through half lidded eyes, his hips still moving slowly. Thor leaned over and licked the knuckles that Loki had wrapped around his own cock, flattening his tongue over the head.</p><p>“Dammit!” Loki’s back arched high. “Thor! Fuck!” Loki was loud and high pitched and just aching.</p><p>Thor squeezed tight around his own cock to see this display. He grabbed Loki by the hips and rolled him over, pulling him up to his knees. Loki’s little ‘fuck yes’ was not lost on him. Thor watched Loki’s pink hole disappear behind his cock. He slowly pressed down on the head with his thumb and felt Loki start to open. </p><p>Even without a specific request, Loki was staying still, though he began to shake. “Fuck, please. Please, Thor.” </p><p>He did not need it, but the begging was delicious. Thor jerked his hips and listened to Loki cry out. With his hands controlling where Loki went, he pulled and pushed until he could pause, buried. He ran his fingers up Loki’s back, slowly.</p><p>Loki turned his head. He seemed unable to make that half smile now. He panted and bit his lip. “Fuck. Thor. Please?” He finished each word with a squeeze that made Thor dig his fingers into Loki’s shoulders.</p><p>Thor leaned over and pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Thor worked up to a punishing pace that neither he nor Loki could speak through. They communicated with moans and cries. Their wild energy driving the other on to their bliss.</p><p>**********</p><p>There is a unique peace that follows such frenzy. </p><p>Thor was on his back with Loki laid out next to him. The bed was not large enough for them both to spread out. Thor’s arm was off the edge and Loki appeared to have a foot hanging off the other side. Thor rolled over and ran his fingers over Loki’s cheek. Loki blinked drowsy eyes at him and smiled—not the half smile that promised trouble, but that softer smile he found out about yesterday. </p><p>Thor watched him breathe; watched the muscles on his back shift; followed the flow to his narrow waist; over the curve of his ass; and past long, long legs. Thor knew how some of those spots tasted. He knew what touch had caused Loki to suck air through his teeth or at a different spot let loose a string of profanity. He wondered if Loki was ticklish. He wondered if he could remember exactly how to make Loki groan like earlier. He wondered how many different ways he could learn to do just that.</p><p>Thor knew what he wanted. </p><p>His name was Loki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>March of 2020 has been chaos for many. I hope that this moment finds you and your loved ones well. And that we, as a community (online and irl) are continuing to celebrate ways to help each other and ways to convince our governments to support all people. In the true spirit of Fandom Trumps Hate, be good to each other and kind to yourself. --SK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>